True Love?
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: "You are so not getting anything for our six months anniversary." "You do realize that we're not actually dating, right?" ...Just a cute short story that came to mind. Please Read & Review


**A/N: Hiii! So this is my first fanfic….though not my first fanfic ever. I have three other accounts for this site, but I have a habit of getting a new account every so often. A friend of mine from my last account asked me to write a story for this TV series and I decided to do it. I don't know about anyone else, but A.N.T farm reminds me so much of all the older Disney shows. I've found that most of the newer Disney shows are not as good as the older ones except for this one, but that may just be me. So anyways, I really hope you enjoy my writing!**

Olive awoke to the beaming sun peeping though her glass window and illuminating her entire bedroom. She let out a small yawn, pushing the covers off herself and slipping on her fuzzy slippers. Heading to the bathroom, she tied her long blond hair in a high bun and rubbed her eyes. Olive slashed some lukewarm water on her face and brushed her teeth. When she returned to her room, she noticed that a small icon on her cell phone was flashing red, indicating she had a new text message. She noticed the message was form Chyna, one out of two of her best friends, and opened it immediately.

The text read: "Sorry, can't hang out today. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." The message was concluded with a little sad face.

Olive gently threw her phone on her bed where it landed safely on top of the comforter. "Great, now what am I suppose to do on this beautiful Sunday?" Olive thought out loud. Her other option would be to hang out with Fletcher, but he had also told her a while back that he was busy at home.

Olive shrugged then threw on a pair of white shorts and a tight lime green tank top with a small touch of makeup to brighten up her lifeless green eyes. She headed down the stairs of her house, grabbing a bright red apple before slipping on a pair of runners and making her way out the front door and into the fresh morning air.

It was about eleven in the morning on a warm sunny weekend so there were many people already out and about. While Olive ate her apple she passed by many of her neighbours who were outside cutting their lawn, fixing their gardens, or washing their fancy cars. She would smile and wave at many of them before crossing the street to the next block.

When Olive had taken the last possible bite out of her apple she threw the core in one of the community trash cans and started running down the block. Olive hadn't gone for a run for what felt like ages. She remembered the last time she went for a run was when her parents got into a fight. It was the first fight Olive ever witnessed between her parents and it made her feel like hiding in her closet until it was over. After hours of listening to the arguing, Olive put on a pair of runners and climbed down the tree outside her bedroom window, into the pouring rain and continued to run until her mind was clear of any negative thoughts. Luckily that wasn't the case this time. Today she was running because she felt like it, and she would run to wherever her feet would take her.

Olive ran for miles before she eventually slowed down to take a breather on the block Fletcher lived on. The first thing that caught Olive's eye as she turned onto his block was a large moving van in front of Fletcher's house. Her immediate thought was that he was moving, but subsided that thought quickly, knowing Fletcher would have mentioned something to her as huge as that.

Olive re-tied her hair which was now halfway out of its original bun and walked towards the Quimby household. As she got closer to the house she realized it wasn't Fletcher moving out, but the new neighbours moving in.

_Hopefully it's someone our age_ Olive thought, referring to Chyna, Fletcher and herself.

She moved around the large vehicle and the first thing she witnessed was Fletchers back to her, holding the hand of a short girl with long blond hair, even longer than hers. They were standing on the grass away from the two men carrying a beige couch into the house.

"Fletcher?" Olive called.

Fletcher and the girl turned their heads towards Olive. Olive met Fletcher's eyes as his face brightened. Olive soon broke eye contact with Fletcher to take in the presence of the girl who had a noticeable frown on her face. At first, Olive felt offended but then waved it off.

"Hey Olive!" Fletcher greeted, with his dorky smile plastered on his face.

Olive walked towards them. "And who might you be?" Olive asked the little girl in the cutest voice she could manage.

"My name is Layla" The girl said, tightening her grip on Fletchers hand.

Olive smiled "And how old are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I just turned eight" The girl spoke proudly. "The perfect age to have my very first boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Olive was caught off guard. She eyed the young girl. Olive was much older than she was and yet she still hadn't had her first boyfriend.

"Fletcher is my new boyfriend!" The girl announced.

Olive's eyes went wide as she glance at their clasped hands before looking at Fletcher all while trying to hold back a fit of giggles. Fletcher refused to meet Olive's eyes clearly stating that he was embarrassed.

Olive smirked. "Aweh, that's so cute Fletcher." She made fun as soon as an opportunity strook. "When were you thinking of telling me you got your very first girlfriend?"

Fletcher glared at her for a second before turning his frown into a smirk. "You see Layla." Fletcher started, releasing his hand from the girls grasp. "I can't be your girlfriend because I am already in a strong relationship with Olive here, and if I go out with you, that would be cheating." Fletcher walked to where Olive was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You are?" Olive asked obviously amused. "When were you going to tell me this?"

Fletcher stared at her for a moment his eyes pleading before whispering in her ear "If I'm going down, you're going down with me." She stared blankly at Fletcher before glancing at Layla who stood there dumbfounded.

Olive sighed. "That's right Layla. We have been dating for almost six months now."

The girl crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't believe it. There is no way you two-"

"Layla!" The girl was cut off by a woman calling her name. The woman looked like an older version of the young girl. The mother, Olive guessed. Layla ran to the woman leaving Olive and Fletcher alone.

When Layla was out of ear shot, the two sat on the grass far enough away so the men could continue to unload the truck without worrying about stepping on them.

"Your first girlfriend is eight, huh?" Olive laughed.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, it's not my fault girls find me so attractive."

Olive laughed harder. "Yeah, eight year old girls."

"Keep it up and I might just have to break up with you."

"Ooo threatening." Olive teased, her giggle fits slowly calming down.

"You are so not getting anything for our six months anniversary."

"You do realize that we're not actually dating, right?"

"Of course I realize that!" Fletcher rolled his eyes again. "But just pretend, for me, please?" He pleaded stretching out the word "please."

Olive brought her hand up to her chin doing the "lost in thought" motion. After a couple seconds of pretending to think and becoming uncomfortable due to Fletchers intense stare, she nodded.

"Fine" Olive said. "But you so owe me!"

"Yes!" Fletched shouted in victory. "You are the best girlfriend ever!" he gave her a sideways hug.

"I know I am, and don't you forget it." She playfully warned.

The couple sat in comfortable silence watching a different pair of men with large muscular arms bring a flat screen TV into the house and some others bring common house hold items such as lamps inside. Olive pulled at the green grass below her, having the sudden urge to go for another long run but quickly dismissed that thought and stayed put.

"How did this start?" Olive asked curiously.

"Huh?" Fletcher said. Olive couldn't tell if he hadn't been paying attention to her or if he didn't understand what she meant.

"How did this start" she repeated. "You know the whole eight year old girlfriend thing." Olive held back a small laugh, deciding that she had tortured him enough.

Fletcher sighed, toying with the end of his shirt. "I was asked by my dad a while back to help our new neighbours move in," he paused. "What I didn't know, was when he asked me to help them move in, he meant to keep an eye on their daughter while they unpacked."

"But what made Layla think you are her knight and shining armour?"

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "We were just talking and out of the blue, she announced that I was her boyfriend."

"Kids got guts."Olive remarked with a small laugh. "So you just went along with it?"

"What was I suppose to do?" Fletcher asked. "Break the heart of the little girl who just moved in next door." Olive shrugged, turning back to the action in front of her.

Olive noticed the woman who called Layla was now holding a small child wrapped in a blue blanket. She was swaying back and forth while she was (what looked like) arguing with Layla. Olive felt the urge to go over and take Layla off their hands for a couple hours while they unpack, but then got a second thought being she wasn't exactly on Layla's good side at the moment.

"Fletcher" Olive whispered. She didn't know if she whispered to be secretive or because she wasn't positive if she wanted to go through with what she was going to say next. Olive glanced back at the mother who had a stressed look on her face, and decided it was the best thing to do. "Go ask Layla to come to the park with us."

Fletcher glared at her. "Why me? If I go ask her she's going to start getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, be a man and go over there" Olive remarked, as she gave Fletchers shoulder a light shove, gesturing him towards the mother and daughter.

After painfully watching Fletcher discreetly ask Layla to join them, the trio were soon on their way to a small community park just a few blocks down from the Quimby household. On the walk to the park, Fletcher had his fingers interlaced tightly with Olive's as they tried to convince Layla they were a couple. Layla didn't seem to notice and if she had noticed, she didn't seem to care. Each block, the young girl would try to grab Fletchers free hand but he would move it away quickly, pretending to fix his hair or scratch the back of his neck.

A small part of Olive felt sorry for Fletcher, but the larger part of her found the whole thing quite amusing. Lost in thought, she squeezed his hand, reassuring herself she was doing this to help a friend.

The blazing sun was beaming down on them by the time they reached the park. It was mid afternoon, so there were many young children around, either from the houses close by or with their families having a Sunday picnic.

_Maybe she will find another boy here_ Fletcher thought, scanning the children at the park, hoping to find a young boy about Layla's age.

"Fletcher," the girl successfully got hold of Fletcher's free hand. "Let's go on the swings!" She ran towards the free swing set pulling Fletcher along with her. Olive let go of the boys hand so she wasn't dragged along with him.

Fletcher turned his head in her direction, glaring as he mouthed the words "You are so going to pay!" Olive just smiled waving at him, as she watched him dodge the many running children around the park.

Olive laughed as she walked towards the swing set but sat on the grass away from them instead of on a swing. She laid on her back watching the few clouds form white shapes in the sky before dismantling into puffy white blobs. She closed her eyes and listened to the children surrounding her. Just a few feet from her, she could hear a little boy and girl fighting over a plastic shovel to dig in the sand with. Without opening her eyes, she guessed the children were probably around the ages of three. Olive smiled, opening her eyes and propping herself onto her elbows. The first thing that came into sight was Layla swinging high in the air and Fletcher standing below her. Layla had somehow talked Fletcher into pushing her on the swing when she could so obviously swing on her own. Olive could never get him to push her on the swings when they were younger.

"Push me higher, push me higher!" Layla commanded giggling like any eight year old at a park would.

"If I push you any higher you'll flip right around the bar" Olive could hear the playfulness in Fletchers voice.

_Maybe he's finally opening up to the girl,_ she thought. Olive stood up and walked towards the empty swing beside Layla and sat herself down. "Since you're being so kind and pushing people on the swing, would you like to push me too?" Olive asked Fletcher in her sweet voice which Fletcher calls her "I'm trying to get something out of you voice"

Fletchers gaze lingered on hers for a few moments before agreeing and standing behind her gently pushing on her back. Within a few moments, Olive was swinging back and forth high in the sky to a point where Fletcher could not reach her anymore.

"I'm flying!" sang Olive. "I'm flying!" Fletcher laughed at his dorky best friend as he attempted to give her one last push.

"What about me?" Layla whined, becoming closer and closer to the ground with every sway. Fletcher sighed and moved behind Layla pushing her again, higher and higher. Olive and Layla swung in unison, back and forth.

"Excuse me lady" a boy said. Olive looked below from where she was swinging. A young boy wearing a hockey t-shirt stood. "May I have a turn on the swing?" He asked politely.

Olive nodded, slowing herself down and hopping of the swing letting the boy take a turn.

"If you don't mind me asking" Fletcher said. "How old are you?" Olive rolled her eyes. The boy hopped on the swing and started to pump his legs.

"Eight and a half" he said without a care in the world. Olive glanced at Fletcher who gave a little jump for joy.

"Well if you don't mind Layla, but I am going to take Fletcher over there for a while." Olive pointed at a random piece of grass. Layla didn't seem to hear her; she was too busy making friends with the boy.

Olive grabbed a smiling Fletcher's hand and walked away from the duo.

"Look at that" Olive said, as she and Fletcher sat on a deserted piece of grass. "Layla just made a new friend."

"I know isn't it great!" Fletcher replied, silently clapping in his mind. Olive shook her head, smiling to herself.

The two sat and talked about everything and anything as little kids ran by them. Olive watched Layla and the boy jump off the swings and run to the play ground together, talking and laughing. Olive sighed, _young love. _ Watching the couple, Olive suddenly felt despondent knowing she most likely would not have to pretend to be the girlfriend of Fletcher's anymore. She had to admit, not only did she find it amusing, but she also found it fun. Tuning Fletcher out, she silently wondered if he would do the same, if a similar situation happened with her. But deep down she knew he would do anything for her just like she would do anything for him.

After talking forever, Fletcher laid down on the grass staring up at the baby blue sky. Olive took her blond hair out of its bun, letting her long hair flow down her shoulders. She sighed as she laid her head on the lap of Fletchers, looking up at the sky as well. The corners of Fletchers mouth twitched upwards, as they sat in perfect silence.

"Olive, Fletcher!" Layla spoke after a long while. "Can we go home now?" She asked. "I wanna show Seth my new house!" She said with excitement. Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed both Olive and Fletchers hands trying to pull them both up but failing miserably. Fletcher laughed with Olive as he got up and held out a hand to help Olive up.

Fletcher and Olive walked behind Layla and Seth watching the cute duo as they talked liked best friends who knew every single detail about each other. Olive couldn't help but feel half responsible for the new friendship and gave herself a silent pat on the back.

As they all turned onto the street of the homes of Fletcher and Layla, Layla and Seth ran towards Layla's house, wasting no time in hurrying their way into the new home.

"Looks like my work here is done" Olive announced. "You're welcome."

"Thank you" Fletcher said shyly. "For doing that. You saved me from becoming the boyfriend of an eight year old."

Olive nodded. "All in a day's work. And to be honest I never expected to realize what pretending to be your girlfriend could do."

Fletcher gave her a puzzled look. Olive just shrugged and smiled taking off down the street. "Goodbye Fletcher, see you tomorrow" she said over her shoulder.

**A/N: Sooo, did you like it? I had like five different ways to end this story but I chose this one because it can lead to bigger options, that and the fact all the other options were really cheesy. **

**I'm hoping to get many reviews. I don't usually like to post new stories if I don't get enough reviews from my previous stories. It makes me feel like no one liked my writing so I figure what's the point? **

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews? **


End file.
